borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cheta Paw
I am playing right now, and a bandit just grabbed my unoccupied monster, and it became a cheetah paw...WTF???!!!-- 00:22, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :This also applies to Lance. Any enemy can "hijack" your vehicle, turning it into an enemy version of said vehicle. As far as I know, it only applies to Monsters, but it's entirely possible they could take over your Lancer as well. -- 00:33, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I've changed trivia a bit... I have a video of empty Cheta Paw and I can upload it if someone's interested. Also, I'm pretty sure that you can do the same thing with Outrunner and may be even with Mad Mel's Cheta Paw. I highly doubt you can do it with Crimson Lancer, just because it is quite hard to flip it over. - 16:23, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :if it shows bandits flipping a vehicle id very much like to see it. 16:38, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :::You want to see the progress of flipping? Current video shows only empty Cheta Paw itself, but I can record the progress itself, I guess. At least, this time I've did it on a second try. - 16:42, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :::: I'd settle for a repro scenario. I want to try this myself! Where were you? Sunken Sea? Dämmerung 16:56, May 14, 2012 (UTC) if you can capture it itd be the first ive seen or heard of. afaik they have to spawn in/on vehicle. 16:57, May 14, 2012 (UTC) : @Dammerung: yep, Sunken Sea. Just take the Monster and ram'em. @Dr. Recorded it. Twice. In three videos. My Fraps can record only 30 seconds and I'm to lasy to fix it + I do not make vids this often. Should I upload it on YouTube or somewhere else? - 17:07, May 14, 2012 (UTC) you tube is fine. wikia has incorporated tool. 17:35, May 14, 2012 (UTC) : Here. First time it is in the end of first and in the beginning of the second video and third time it is just at the beginning of the third. : http://youtu.be/NfEe5rF5c_0 : http://youtu.be/cO7NvbxhTrs : http://youtu.be/7Sedi0Er-ns : Also, here's me near the empty Cheta Paw: http://youtu.be/6yhFZARnVSM : - 06:28, May 15, 2012 (UTC) L I B, the little sods do jump back in. nicely done 85dot26. 13:36, May 15, 2012 (UTC) : No problems. I think, I will try to see if Mad Mel can leave his ride. - 15:18, May 15, 2012 (UTC) : I don't think he can, I've tried and the outrunner is just not strong enough :( Auntarie 15:39, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: Hello, I'm the dude who flipped the Cheta Paw. Have some cool story: I flipped the Crimson Lancer. Same mechanics applies. Lances will exit the vehicle and will try to flip it over and teleport back inside. You cannot enter empty Crimson Lancer as well. No video this time, too lazy to do it. ::: What I'm really serious to do now is attempt to flip over Mad Mel again. I have an interesting theory: giving how Cheta Paws have two Bandit Murderers inside, and Crimson Lancer have two Lances, I think that Mad Mel (technically, game-wise) is a vehicle. I mean, my theory is, taht if I will be able to flip over Mad Mel and kill that Bruiser that drives it, the game will not let me pass until the vehicle is not blowed to pieces. What do you think? Does it worth trying? - I1west (talk) 20:47, March 7, 2014 (UTC)